


The One With Dean's Anal Beads

by triedunture



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete PWP: anal beads, multiple, dry/painful orgasms, & dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Dean's Anal Beads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DC_Derringer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/gifts).



Living on the road with your brother 24/7 was, let's be honest, a great way to ensure you never had any privacy, ever. You learned to ignore some things out of politeness--like morning wood, say--and lay down the law to protect what little you had that was wholly yours. From an early age Sam and Dean had agreed: they'd keep their hands off each other's stuff. That meant their personal duffles, the ones that held clothes and maybe a paperback or something, were off limits from other hands. Everything else, the shared guns and ammo and weapons and journals, went in the gear bags, and those were common property. But Dean's duffle held his whole inner life, every little thing he might want to keep--not secret, but just to himself. 

Which is why when he walked out of the motel bathroom, toweling off his wet hair, he was not pleased to find Castiel sitting on the bed in the otherwise empty room, rooting around in his duffle bag and holding Dean's Very Personal Thing in his hand. 

"Cas!" He nearly dropped the towel, then remembered his nakedness and instead wrapped it halfway around his hips. "What the fuck, man?"

"I heard you washing yourself and thought I would prepare your clothing," Cas said as if it were the most normal thing in the world to want to dress your friend like a doll. "However, I can't find that black shirt you wore the last time I saw you. Is it not here?" 

"It's in the laundry bag, Jesus. Put that back, would you?" Dean gestured frantically to the anal beads Cas held in his hand. 

"Oh, yes, what are these? I meant to ask." Castiel examined the royal purple beads on their plastic string. "Is it a woman's necklace? How did you break it?" He cocked his head, clacking the beads through his fingers. Dean flushed at the sound. 

"They're not a--oh my god, can we please not? You need to put those away right now, Cas," Dean said, covering his red face with one hand, still holding up the towel with the other.

Castiel frowned. "Why are you ashamed? Do they hold some private purpose that you do not wish me to know?" 

"Yes, exactly," Dean sighed. "Now please just--"

"Oh!" Cas sat up straighter, the beads laying across his flat palm. "They are for sexual gratification. Interesting." 

"You son of a--" Dean made a desperate lunge for his favorite toy, but Cas disappeared from the bed. And was instead standing right behind Dean, his breath on Dean's neck. 

"You put these inside your body," Cas murmured, still sounding awed. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah," Dean admitted, half-turning. He tried to back away from the angel--still no concept of personal fucking space after all this time--but the bed was in the way. He stood there, still dripping from his shower, while Cas crowded up against him with the beads clutched in his hand. 

"Can you show me?" Castiel asked. "I am very curious."

"Uh." Dean felt his dick cast its vote with a healthy twitch under his towel. But his dick was an idiot and what did it know? "Cas, it's kind of weird to do that sort of stuff, like, together." 

"Oh, I wouldn't use them myself. I would just like to assist you, if I could." Castiel blinked his huge blue eyes at Dean, and there was no way someone could look that innocent for real. Dean's legs felt watery, and he lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Cas just stood between his spread knees, contemplating the beads he held. "I would be very careful. And Sam won't be back for hours." 

"Hours?" Dean's voice cracked. 

"Don't you want me to put these inside you?" Cas asked. His voice sounded all matter-of-fact and Angel of the Lord, but the words he was saying went straight to Dean's cock. "I would like to see them stuffed into you, and your body taking them greedily. Or would you prefer to do it yourself, as you must do whenever you are alone?" He leaned down and looked Dean in the eye, a cool other-worldly stare. "Will you let me?"

"I, um." Dean licked his lips. "O-okay." 

The towel slid off Dean's lap and dropped to the floor. Cas kneeled down between Dean's legs, eye level with his stiff cock. It was red and wet, fluid beading at the tip. Cas lifted one of the purple anal beads to Dean's cock-slit, rubbing the smooth plastic through the wetness there. Dean threw his head back, falling onto his elbows. 

"Lube. In the bag," Dean croaked, and Castiel just reached his hand into the duffle's open maw and retrieved it without looking. He coated the beads in his hand, rolling them slick in his palm. 

"Can you take them all?" he asked. "Have you ever put them all inside you?"

"No," Dean grated out. "I usually--shit--I usually don't last that long."

"You will this time," Cas said, quiet with confidence. "I will ensure it." He rubbed Dean's hole with the pad of his wet thumb, pressing and massaging but not penetrating. Dean's hips bucked of their own volition, and Dean muffled a cry into the comforter. 

Cas placed the first bead on the string at Dean's entrance, pushing it in with the tip of his forefinger. It slipped in slowly, disappearing into Dean as he groaned low in his throat. 

"That's one," Cas said. "Four more."

"Fuck," Dean cursed. He pressed his hot face to the cool sheet underneath him. "Holy fuck."

"Not yet." Cas tugged on the string, bringing the bead halfway out, nearly free of Dean's body, and finally releasing it to be pulled back into Dean's ass. Dean gave a startled cry, his cock pulsing sticky precome over his stomach. "Maybe when we're done, and you've taken them all, and I've made you come. Maybe then we can fuck." Cas said the word like it was a novelty. "Would you enjoy that, Dean?" 

The thought of Cas taking his fucked-out little ass was too much. The second bead slid in with a pop. Dean grabbed great handfuls of the bedsheets to keep them still. "Yes," he hissed through gritted teeth. 

Cas played with them, gently pulling on the string in small jerks. Dean moaned, feeling the beads move within him. 

"You're doing very well," Cas said. "Two back to back now." He pressed another two into Dean's ass, one right after the other. Dean spasmed, the sensations too much. 

"I can't--" he gasped.

"Yes, you can." Cas held the base of his leaking cock in a firm hand, his thumb hard against the vein on the underside. "One more. Then you'll be filled. You're already so full, Dean. It looks amazing."

Dean sucked in air with big panting breaths, tense and waiting for the next move. But Cas just toyed with him, tugging a bead out, then pushing it back in. Dean's limbs shook and tears sprang to the corners of his eyes. "Cas--"

"I'm here," Cas said, and took the final purple bead between his teeth. He sat there with it dangling from his mouth by its string, and Dean stared down the length of his body at the picture Cas made.

"What are you--?"

Cas didn't answer, only leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's pink hole. He pushed the bead, soaked with his saliva, hot from his tongue, into Dean's ass, leaving nothing but the final bit of string dangling out of him. Dean shuddered on the bed, his whole body wired and ready. He'd never been on the edge like this, teetering so close. 

"Oh god, Cas, please," he panted. His hands scrambled for purchase, finding Cas's own. "Let me--oh please."

Cas squeezed his fingers. "You are very beautiful like this, Dean."

"Okay, yes, thanks," Dean said, his spine stiffening. "Just--"

"Relax." Cas reached for the string and pulled, pulled, pulled. The beads came out one by one, each one its own shock to Dean's system. He came, cock untouched, pulsing into the air and his chest in big splotches. It was only when he'd caught his breath that he felt two beads still in his ass. His cock laid on his stomach, still hard.

"Cas, wait," he cried.

"And once more," Castiel ordered, slowly inching the second to last bead out of Dean's body. It triggered another wave of pleasure through his shattered nerves, so much that it was painful. And then Cas tugged the last bead free, and Dean's cock jerked and flexed, drooling the last of its fluid. Dean yelled, and Cas's warm hands soothed over his hole, fingertips rubbing him through the last of the shocks. 

"Be still," Cas whispered. He climbed up onto the bed and arranged Dean's lax body to his liking, holding his hipbones and angling him. Dean heard Castiel's zipper being pulled down, felt the hot head of his dick against his still-trembling hole. He knew what Cas meant to do, and he didn't give a fuck. 

"Yeah," he slurred, too spent to move. "Oh god, yeah."

Castiel slid in easily, his cock nudging into Dean's body with no problem. The angel moved his hips in small, forceful circles, less of a thrust than a rub. Dean went with it, his eyelids drooping, skin still thrumming. Cas's fingers closed around his spent cock, and Dean was about to tell him not to bother, that he was done, but his cock swelled again under Castiel's touch. It burned like fire. 

"Ah!" Dean wriggled, trying to get away, but it was impossible with Cas on top of him. "S-sensitive."

Cas didn't seem to care, still fucking into Dean and jacking his cock. "And one final time," he said, voice a deep growl. 

Dean wondered if Cas's angel powers extended to spontaneously causing orgasms, because he was coming again. It hurt, his cock twitching wildly with nothing to spill. Dean's whole body tensed against the onslaught, and Castiel sighed in relief, coming in a long gush between Dean's legs. A thin trickle of fluid tracked down Dean's ass to pool on the bedsheets. 

Dean laid there, trying to breathe, trying to think. Castiel pressed a kiss--their first--to Dean's mouth and said, "Very beautiful. Thank you."

"Cas, that was--" Dean brought his arms up around the angel. "That was insane."

"You'll need another shower," Cas said absently, and allowed himself to be held.


End file.
